


Make you forget

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I just love the episode of the documentary when Hugo & Sonny have fight it's was 🔥
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Make you forget

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the episode of the documentary when Hugo & Sonny have fight it's was 🔥

Harry didn't really understand what have happen between Sonny and Hugo when they have fight but he guessed tonight he really need to calm Hugo.  
Even if after the game between Hugo and Sonny it's have calm down but he was seeing it's was still complicated.

So when Hugo and Harry arrives homes, Harry take Hugo in his arms and say while kissing his neck "Tonight you will think at nothing, i will take care of you and make you forget about everything; do you trust me"

"Of course" say Hugo while kissing Harry

Harry start by having one bath together where Harry take care and clean Hugo and kiss his neck "The way you make me feel" say Hugo who was blushing

"Oh my captain" Harry say laughing

They rested soft in the bath where they only makeout then after the bath, Harry started massage Hugo and say "Rest calm or i have to handcuff you"

"Do it" say Hugo with one Wink

"Oh you want that i dominate you tonight ?" say Harry

Hugo kiss him and say "Oh yes i want that, you said you wanted to make me forget about everything so do it"

"With Pleasure" and Harry handcuff him and this time Harry dominate Hugo where he start leaving marks everywhere, he know Hugo will be sore but he regrets nothing at all because he needed that.


End file.
